ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Arburian Avengers
'Arburian Avengers '(Working title) is a movie by Brian that everyone (who donated their characters in here, duh) can write. Theme Song The Theme Song have AF Music, then a pic of Arburia gets destroyed comes up, then Brian appeared in the scene, then Charbel, Tyran, Jake, Rodney, Moustacheball, Mason, Dan, Finn, and Solo. Then a clip of them destroying the Great One appeared, screen flashes green as a logo popped up. Characters Brian The Arburian Pelarota (Brian) A super smart Arburian Pelarota that works with Azmuth on Primus, but because of an accident he fall to the DNA Liquid River thingy and it makes him can evolve whenever he likes by concentrating. When he evolve, he can shoots his spikes and rolls at incredibly great speed. Charbel (Charbel) An Arburian Pelarota that have the power to evolve since he was born. But too lazy to do it. Tyran (Tyran) He founds a radioactive gem, and now he can evolve whenever he likes! Jakey Wakey (ET) Jake the Arburian Pelarota AKA Jakey Wakey. He is incredibly intelligent and used it to create a device that allows him to evolve whenever he like and then return to his regular state. When he evolve he can shoot his spikes and levitate slightly. Rodney (Rocket) an Arburian Pelarota named Rodney. He is a kleptomaniac. He wll be very clumsy but good at stealing. He have a rare Arburian Perlarota disease that makes it so that he cannot roll up into a ball, but can fly. Moustacheball (Omi) An Arburian Pelarota with with an AWESOME moustache, named Moustacheball. He can control his moustache to stretch, and attack. He speaks with a French accent and always says "Le" before everything. Mason (FusionFall123) A normal Arburian Pelarota who likes cheese and wears a goofy superhero costume. Dan (Dan) A smart and cocky Arburian Pelarota. Can evolve if concentrate. Finn The Arburian Pelarota (Thomas) Finn the Arburian Pelarota. Calm and Collected, but very powerful in combat. He has a special green gem that he wear as a belt with the ability to evolve himself. The drawback is that it only lasts up to 20 minutes at a time and takes 5-10 minutes to recharge. Solo (Solo) An Arburian Pelarota named Solo. Cocky and arrogant and he is neutral (half good, half evil). He can evolve with a symbol on his chest. He is pretty powerful and a hot head.The symbol is fused in his skin. Plot Introduction Scene We see Arburia, with The Great One floating above it. (The Great One): (thoughts) Perfect. Right after he says that, it lands on the ground. We zoom out in space, the screen fades to black. And a lot of screaming was heard. Meanwhile, in Primus... We see an Arburian Pelarota sitting on a rock-like ramp, with a device similar to that device that Eunice holds in the beginning Simian Says. (Arburian Pelarota): Check. Suddenly, the rock he was sitting on cracked! He, along with a few piece of the rocks fall to the river. Then, a silver-metallic hands popped up, and we see an Evolved Arburian Pelarota climbed up from the river. (Brian): WHOA! I'm evolved! Just then, he got a call. He quickly rolled into a ball and dashes off. (Brian): Hey Azmuth, I- (Azmuth): I already know it. I just want to tell you something sad...really really sad... (Brian): What is it? (Azmuth): ... (Brian):... (Azmuth): ... (Brian): ... (Azmuth): ... (Brian): JUST FUDGING TELL ME. (Azmuth): ...Arburia is destroyed. Theme Song! Meeting Up Brian is on his room, thinking. (Brian): Maybe if I concentrate, I can de-evolve! Brian then began concentrating, and he de-evolved. (Brian): Perfect. That solved one of my problem. Hmmm, I'm sure there will be more Arburian Pelarotas than me who survived by going to another planet before it happens.... Brian then began acquiring some tools, he build a big, blue-transmitter like thingy in 10 minutes. He pointed it towards his big window. (Brian): PERFECT. He then began pressing a button it, a scanner appeared on the device, scanned him. We then see outside, the transmitter fires some sort of a ray at space. We then sees Brian again, staring at a screen. (Brian): YES! There is 9 Arburian Pelarotas that survived! I will need to teleport them here. Brian then began pressing some buttons. The screen then split up into 9 screens showing all of the survived Arburian Pelarotas. Then they began glowing white and disappeared. They re-appeared in some sort of a base. Brian then rised up on a platform. (Brian): Hello, fellow Arburian Pelarotas. I have called all of you here, so we can get revenge on The Great One for destroying our planets! Now, you may introdude yourself. Get over here, if you want. Rodney walks up. Rodney: Hello. I am Rodney. I am awesome. I can fly. I have your wallets. Rodney holds up nine wallets. (Brian): That's not my wallet. You just have nine wallets saved in your pocket. Next? (Moustacheball): Bonjour, le name is Moustacheball. I have an awesome moustache. (shows off his moustache, then holds a pipe and starts pulling himself up) Tada! (Brian): Ehh, cool. Next? Mason walks up to Brian wearing a funny looking costume. (Mason): Hello. My name is Mason. I like cheese and I also like to wear this costume that represents my favourite superhero. That's all... (Brian): (whistles) Erm... okay then... Solo walks up to Brian with an angry expression. (Brian): And you are...? (Solo): Shut up. I am Solo. (Brian):...That's it? (Solo): What is this, 20 questions!? (Brian): No, but-- (Solo): Shut up. Solo walks away. (Brian):....Weird...next! Rodney flies in with a nuke. (Rodney): Everyone, meet my stolen Earthling Nuclear Missile, Mr. Nuke. I started a giant war on Earth to bring him here, but what the heck. (Brian): WTFUDGE? Brian grabbed the nuke, then throw it outside. Then a loud explosion was heard. (Brian): Ok....I think enough for the introducton, who's ready to defeat The Great One now? (Rodney): MR. NUKE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not going anywhere until I get Mr. Nuke back. Rodney sits down and crosses his arms. (Brian): -______________________- Solo slaps Rodney. (Solo): JUST SHUT UP AND COME ON!!! (Brian): (presses a remote, a spaceship appeared) Get inside. (Rodney): No. (Brian): *sigh* Well, I guess I need to do this. (enters a room, then weilding noises was heard, then comes out with a new Mr. Nuke.) Here. (Left a none that says "YOUSUCKXD") (Rodney): YAY! Rodney runs onto the ship with Mr. Nuke. (Brian): All aboard! Petropia Inside the ship... (Brian): Ok, the Great One is attacking Petropia now. HOLD ON BECAUSE WE ARE GOING TO DO HYPERSPACE. (Moustacheball): OOH! LE ME LIKE LE HYPERSPACE! But I don't like to le barf. It makes my moustache gross. (Brian): Umm....okay.(presses the hyperspace button, and we arrives on Petropia). Get out of the ship, it's time for REVENGE! We see a lot of Petrosapiens running away. (Brian): There! Brian rolled into a ball and dashes at full speed to The Great One. (Moustacheball): OOH! LE BATTOL (you know, battle in a french accent)! Moustachebal rolled, and hit The Great One. He just bounced backwards. (Moustacheball): FEEL LE RAGE OF LE MOUSTACHE! The Great One didn't feel it. (Brian): Seriously? Brian then began concentrating, a green wave comes from his hand, then from his entire body and he evolved. He see a ramp and starts rolling toward it. He used the ramp and succeessfully hit the Great One in the head, but the Great One shoots laser everywhere and Brian flew backwards. Rodney chucks Mr. Nuke at the Great One. But The Great One wraps his tentacle thingy on it and Mr. Nuke disappeared. (Brian): Did it just......absorbed.....Mr. Nuke thingy....? (Solo): Step aside, weaklings. Solo presses the device on his chest and evolved. Solo rolled toward the Great One and smashed into it and left a tiny mark. Solo started bouncing and smashing into it like a pinball until finally, the Great One grabbed Solo with a tentacle and electrocuted Solo. Solo fell down. Then Jake stepped out from the back of the crowd. (Dan): Oh great, it's Jakey Wakey's turn. Jake laughed as he pressed a small device on his head. Slowly he turned into a metallic blue color and grew spikes. (Jake): Watch this... He rolled up into a ball and began rolling super fast. As he got closer, he began lifting into the air slightly. He aimed at the dint that Solo had left, then shot spikes until he slammed into it. The dint opened up into a hole that led into the insides of the Great One. Jake poked his head out. 'Come on you guys, come on in! We can destroy it from the inside!!!' he called out. Everyone followed him. As Dan rolled past, Jake mocked him, (Jake): Not too bad for little Jakey Wakey now is it? Dan rolled past frustratedly and Jake laughed. (Brian): WAIT! After Brian says that, tentacle began appeared from the hole, and each of them was holding the Arburian Pelarotas and throw them away. The Great One regenerated and flew away. (Solo): Idiots! Can't you do anything right!? (Brian): Come back to the ship, quickly! He's heading to Khoros! Khoros... Solo is isolated in the ship. He is alone in one section. (Solo): Gah. With these morons tagging along, the Great One will never be killed. The ship lands and the gang runs out. (Brian): Ok, now, roll into a ball and ATTACK!!! (Solo): Don't tell me what to do! (Brian): Ok, you want to avenge your planet or not?! (Solo): Whatever! Just stay out of my way! Solo evolved and rolled to the Great One. The Great One tried to hit him with a tentacle, but Solo dodged and whammed into the Great One again. But The Great One shoots laser at Solo, knocking him out. (Brian): Umm....I think he finally managed to find some slaves... A lot of Tetramand are helping The Great One. Solo gets up. (Solo): Where are the rest of the team!? We see a clip of the rest still in the ship gossiping. (Solo): Morons. Solo rolls and takes out a dozen Tetramands easily. (Brian): ARE WE THE ONLY ONE WHO FIGHT?! Brian bounces from Tetramand to Tetramand. (Solo): Whatever. They won't be any help anyways! Solo takes down a few more Tetramands, but one sneaks up from behing and hits Solo. Solo crashes into the Great One. (Solo): Oh. You did NOT just hit me!!!! Solo rolled to the Tetramand and hit it. He slammed it into the ground. He then started punching it over and over. He jumped, rolled, extended his spikes and crashed into the Tetramand. He killed it. (Brian): (evolves and starts rolling at The Great One) Solo rolled to the Great One along side Brian. (Solo): I'll be the one who kills this thing! The Great One shoots laser at Solo, it knocked him out and starts whipping his tentacle around. (Solo): Not pleasant. Solo got up and crushed one of the Great One's tentacles. Solo got whipped by another. The Great One electrocuted Solo and Brian, and they passes out. (Rodney (gossipping)): So then, Gloria was all 'Did you just tell Sydney I had a crush on Mark?!?' and I was all 'No. I told Jeff. Jeff told Sydney' and- hey look! The Great One just attacked Solo and Brian! I feel so left out... Rodney flies out of the ship with a laser gun and shoots it rapid fire. (Rodney): MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Great One destroyed it with ease. (Solo):*Wakes up*....Idiot.....*Falls back down* (Rodney): MAH LAZOR! Rodney picks up Solo and whacks the Great One with him. Solo wakes up and is furious. (Solo): OH YOU LITTLE!!! Solo started attacking Rodney. Brian woke up and broke them up. (Brian): Hey hey hey....the Great One's the one we need to fight! (Solo): NOT UNTIL I MURDER RODNEY!!!! (Brian, still evolved): YOU IDIOT! (starts rolling at The Great One and smashes his tentacle) Rodney starts chewing on the Great One's head. (Rodney): DIE YOU OVERSIZED FLE OCTOPUS DEATH STAR THINGY-MA-JIG-A-BOB!!!!!! The Great One whacks Rodney away. (Solo): Wow. And I thought he couldn't get any stupider. Solo smashed into the Great One. It made a small crack. The Great One then grabbed Solo and....ate him? (Solo): EW!! *Gets swallowed alive* The Great One spits him out. (Solo): Gross. NOW I AM MAD!!! Solo evolves...again and his spikes enlarge. His eyes turn a tad red because he's that angry. (Solo): RAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!! Solo smashes into the Great One from all directions multiple times, leaving many marks, dents, and small cracks. The Great One electrocutes Solo. Due to all the damage done to his shell, he begins to molt and "purify" Khoros. (Brian): NOO! Brian then rolled at great speed and whacked the tentacle, but too late, Khoros exploded, but the gang managed to survive when the spaceship pulled them in. (Solo): Way to go, idiots! Because of your stupidity, THE GREAT ONE CLAIMED ANOTHER PLANET!!!! And I was humiliated once more! (Brian): Dang it....WHY DO YOU GUYS ARE BUSY GOSSIPING WHILE ME AND SOLO ARE FIGHTING THE GREAT ONE?! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SAVE MORE PLANET FROM DESTRUCTION AND AVENGE OUR DESTROYED HOMEWORLD, GO AWAY! Vulpin... (Charbel): So... where are we going? (Brian): Ah! Who are you? (Charbel): The name's Charbel. I'm one of those Arburian Pelarota survivors. (Brian): I didn't see you when I teleported them all on Primus. (Charbel): Oh, that's beecause I went to the bathroom. (Brian): Umm...ok. We are going to Vulpin anyway. (Moustacheball): I hate Vulpimancers! But I love mah MOUSTACHE Brian hyperspace-ed the ship. (Mason): Oh, hello, Charbel. My name is Mason. How do you do? (Charbel): How do I do what? (Brian): (facepalm) Okay. Get ready to land (lands ship) (Moustacheball): I-- I'm scared! (hears Vulpimancer growl) Ah! (Mason): Oooh! I can help! I'll use my gadgets on my costume! (Brian): Um, I don't think they-- (Mason): Pew! Pew! Pew! (Charbel): (sigh) Uh-oh! Vulpimancers on three! (Brian): Um, it's not three. It's a quarter past five... (Mason): Arburian! Transform and ''roll ''out! (laughs) Get it? (fights Vulpimancer) (Solo): C'mon! Stop joking around! (punches Vulpimancer) (Brian): They're yoo many! Fall back to the ship! (Mason): No. We must stand against them like men. 5 Minutes Later... Ship (Brian): Roll you said! Fight them you said! Pfft. (Mason): Ouch... I think I broke my... eye. (Solo): I never seen so much losing in my life. (Dan): I never lost! Ha! (Moustacheball): (kicks Dan's shin) (Dan): Ow! That bruises easily! (Brian): I'mrollingoutsidebye. Brian opened the door and rolled up to The Great One. Back Outside... We see Brian bouncing from rock to rock trying to hit The Great One, but always fail since The Great One whacked him with his tencale. (Dan): Brian! You'll fail without my awesomeness! (Evolves, then rolls after Brian) (Brian): Uh, okay. (evolves, then starts playing pinball and hits The Great One for like 10 times, causing marks everywhere.) HA! As Brian kept the great one busy, Jake took his chance. (Jake): You can do this Jakey Wakey! (Jake evolved and used the exact same method as before. He rolled up and began flying and shooting spikes, creating a hole in the Great One.) The Great One regenerates. (Brian): Oh, dang it! Rodney picks up a Vulpimancer and throws it at the Great One. The Vulpimancer starts attacking the great one. But he electrocuted it. The Great One then puts his tentacle on the ground. (Brian): NOOO! Brian whacked the tentacle away, and smashing TGR's head. (Brian): DO NOT LET HIM PURIFY THIS PLANET!!! Rodney: Okay! Rodney flies into the air and tries to pick up TGO. TGO smacks Rodney away. (Solo): Seriously? Why do you guys suck? Solo evolved and rolled to TGO and smashed him, leaving a crack. (Dan): And you did any better how? (Solo): SHUT UP! Rodney: This sucks. I'm going to go get a pizza. Rodney flies to Pizza Hut and steals a pizza. Solo chases after Rodney, hits him, takes his pizza, and drags Rodney back to Vulpin. (Solo): GOSH DANG YOU RODNEY!!! IMMA GONNA KILL YOU IF-- TGO cut Solo off by hitting him. TGO eats the pizza. (Rodney): MAH PIZZA! Rodney rips off TGO's tentacle. Rodney gets electrocouted and he passes out. TGO regenerates. (Solo): Finally, he's knocked out. Solo rolled into a ball and smashed right into TGO's head. Suddenlty, the sky turned gray and all the plants died. (Solo): Too late! Rodney wakes up and looks around. (Rodney): OH NO! Rodney jumps in the ship and drives off without everyone. (Solo): *Sees ship in the distance* What is that? Is that....THE SHIP!!?? (Brian): Whut!? Solo noticed that Mr. Nuke was on the ground. (Solo): YOU FORGOT SOMETHING, COWARD!!! Solo threw Mr. Nuke at the Ship and Rodney fell back to the planet. But Mr. Nuke also blew up the ship. (Rodney): SOLO, YOU IDIOT! (Solo): YOU'RE CALLING ME THE IDIOT?!?!? WHO'S THE COWARD WHO TRIED TO ABANDON US WHILE THIS PLANET IS DYING!?!? Solo punched Rodney, but suddenly, TGO picked them both up and electrocuted them. After two of them fall to the ground, Brian shoots spike sat them. (Brian): YOU GUYS ARE IDIOT!!! Brian pressed a button on a remote and another spaceship comes up, everyone gets inside and the planet exploded. Earth... (Rodney): YES! EARTH! McDonalds, here I come... Brian shoots spikes at him with an annoyed emotion. (Brian): Earth...The only way to restore all of the purified planet.... He rolled away, possibly searching for the Omnitrix Wielder. (Solo): Well. Only one thing to do while he's gone. GET MY REVENGE ON RODNEY FOR SCREWING THINGS UP ON VULPIN!! Brian comes back with another Arburian Pelarota behind him. (Brian): Meet the Omnitrix Wielder! (Rodney (to the Omnitrix Wielder)): Did you bring McDonalds drive-thru? (Ben): Uh,...what? (Brian): *facepalms* (Rodney): What about Burger King? (Brian): STOP THINKING ABOUT FOOD (Rodney): I bet he has Pizza Hut. (Solo): Shut up, Rodney! And Brian, you seriously brought this kid? (Ben): Who are you calling a kid? TGR starts roaring. XD. (Rodney): Dude, you're obviously just like ten and- OMG IS THAT AN RV?!? Rodney hotwires the Rust Bucket and drives it at TGO. (Max): MY RV! (Brian): ATTACK!! Everyone, including Ben, starts rolling at TGO. Rodney presses buttons and the RB shoots missiles and lasers at TGO. You, users-that-joined this, if you are online, continue this! Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Working Titles Category:Brianultimatedragon Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Working Titles Category:Brianultimatedragon